In order to achieve network access everywhere, terminal equipment needs to be equipped with multiple sets of transceivers for accessing various networks. For example, the terminal equipment may be simultaneously equipped with transceivers of a long-term evolution (LTE) system and an industrial scientific medical (ISM) system (such as wireless fidelity (WiFi), and Bluetooth, etc.), etc. As multiple sets of transceivers in the same terminal equipment are very close to each other, power of a transmitter of a system may be much higher than that of a receiver of another system.
FIG. 1 gives an example of interference coexistence. As shown in FIG. 1, the terminal equipment may include an LTE system, a global positioning system (GPS) and a Bluetooth/WiFi system, wherein the LTE system may bring interference to the Bluetooth/WiFi system, and the Bluetooth/WiFi system may also bring interference to the LTE system. If working bands of different systems are spaced relatively far away from each other, interference brought by a transmission signal to a reception signal may be well controlled by using a filtering technology.
For some scenarios, for example, when working bands of different systems in the same terminal equipment are very close to each other, the current filtering technology is insufficient to provide effective interference avoidance. Hence, for such scenarios, in order to achieve interference avoidance in coexistence of multiple system transceivers in terminal equipment, other methods than the filtering technology need to be taken into account.
Currently, following scenarios of system coexistence are mainly taken into account in 3GPP:
1) LTE and WiFi system coexist;
2) LTE and Bluetooth system coexist; and
3) LTE and global navigation satellite system (GNSS) coexist.
However, in the implementation of the present disclosure, the inventors found that when handover or RRC connection reestablishment occurs to terminal equipment, there exists no effective method for processing in-device coexistence configuration information in the terminal equipment at present.
It should be noted that the above description of the background is merely provided for clear and complete explanation of the present disclosure and for easy understanding by those skilled in the art. And it should not be understood that the above technical solution is known to those skilled in the art as it is described in the background of the present disclosure.